La plus belle bêtise de ma vie
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: Noémie Du Bois est une jeune sorcière qui vient d'emménager à Londres. Elle se trouve un travail en tant que secrétaire du ministre des finances magiques, mais elle va vite tomber sous le charme de son patron inaccessible, Drago Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

_La plus belle bêtise de ma vie_

* * *

C'est mon premier jour de travail et je suis en retard. Bravo Noémie, c'est super comme début ça dis-moi.

Bref, trêve de blabla. J'enfile mon manteau et mes chaussures à toute vitesse, j'attrape mon sac que j'avais préparé la veille et je sors. Nous sommes mi-septembre et aujourd'hui je débute en tant que secrétaire du ministre des finances magiques. Je suis en tailleur et talons haut, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est rare et à quelle point je suis mal à l'aise dans cet accoutrement. Mais bon, va falloir s'habituer car je vais devoir être affublée comme ça tous les jours. Je traverse les rues de Londres et m'arrêtes dans un cyber-café et commande un Frappucino au chocolat sans café. Je continue de marcher en sirotant ma boisson, j'ai l'impression d'être une femme d'affaire c'est génial ! Je vais bientôt pouvoir regarder les gens de haut aha, vengeance de toutes ces années où j'étais le mouton noir de l'école.

J'arrive à l'entrée du ministère et l'hôtesse d'accueil me fournis un badge avec mon nom et ma fonction : « Noémie Du Bois, secrétaire du ministre des finances magiques ». Waouw. Avouez que c'est quand même la classe. Je marche dans les couloirs du ministère et je m'arrête un instant pour regarder les énormes fontaines qui se trouvent dans le hall. Et là, je me rend compte que je n'ai aucune fichue idée de l'endroit où je dois aller. J'essaie de chercher des panneaux avec des indications mais il n'y a rien. Tant pis, je vais tenter la poudre de cheminette. Je me place bien au centre de la cheminée et je dis : Ministère des Finances Magiques.

POUF.

J'atterris dans un bureau immaculé, très sobre mais chic à la fois. Il y a un grand bureau en marbre avec un fauteuil en cuir et une cheminée avec des dorures. Mais c'est tout, aucun objet superflu mis à part du papier et une collection de plumes. Des gros classeurs sont dans une bibliothèque en bois dans le coin. Mais il n'y a pas de tableaux, rien, pas de sculptures ou même de photos de familles sur le bureau ! Pourtant il est tellement grand ! Et surtout: il n'y a personne dans ce bureau, et c'est à ce moment que je me rend compte que je n'aurais pas du atterrir là, ma place n'est vraiment pas ici. D'ailleurs, à qui est elle? Il n'y a pas de petit écriteau avec le nom du propriétaire de cette pièce sur le bureau. Ça doit forcément être quelqu'un de haut placé. Ça y est, il va croire que je suis une voleuse ou que je suis une espionne qui travaille pour la concurrence. Mais soudain, une femme avec un chignon très serré et une robe rose pâle entre dans la pièce.

\- Mlle, vous êtes ?

\- Euh, bonjour ! Je m'appelle Noémie Du Bois, et je suis la nouvelle secrétaire du ministre des finances. J'ai euh… Je pense que je me suis perdue, je suis arrivée par la cheminée, vous voyez j'étais en bas dans le hall principal et puis je me suis laissée distraire et du coup je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais pas du tout où je devais aller pour…

Elle m'interromps d'un signe de main et l'air plutôt ennuyé.

\- Mlle, vous êtes dans le bureau de votre patron justement. D'ailleurs il vous attend en bas. Vous êtes en retard de 20 minutes. Monsieur Malefoy ne sera vraiment pas content.

\- Oh…

\- Je vais vous y conduire, et vous montrer le chemin tant qu'à faire.

\- Merci.

Je la suis et sors du bureau. Au revoir joli bureau, j'espère juste que la prochaine fois que je remettrais les pieds dans cette pièce ça sera pour une augmentation et non pas un licenciement.

On marche en silence mais l'atmosphère est lourde, je sens qu'elle veut m'assassiner mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. On arrive dans un long couloir sombre et elle ouvre une porte et me fais signe d'entrer en première. Ça y est. Elle va m'enfermer et me séquestrer. Je vais mourir. Noooooooooon.

Je fais un pas en avant et j'entre dans la pièce, et je vois un homme, pâle, blond voire blanc aux yeux gris qui attend assis sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés.  
Oups, mon patron.

\- Mlle Du Bois je présume ?

\- Oui, bonjour ! Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, je me suis perdu dans le ministère.

\- Je comprend, c'est assez fréquent, et puis nous ne sommes pas dans l'aile la plus visitée du ministère.

Il a une voix apaisante mais cassante à la fois, c'est très perturbant.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons pouvoir commencer à travailler.

* * *

 _AAH LE DÉBUT D'UNE NOUVELLE FICTION ENFIN !_

 _Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait du bien de recommencer d'écrire !  
_ _Bref, voici ce premier petit chapitre ;)  
_ _Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _XXX_  
 _Roguemalefoy_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

\- Nan sérieusement, tu t'es encore perdue ! s'exclame Lauren

\- Mais c'est énorme aussi c'est pas ma faute, il n'y avait même pas d'indications…

\- Ton patron n'as rien dit?

\- Non lui ça va, mais par contre son espèce d'assistante bizarre ou je sais pas qui me déteste.

\- Oui, bon ça on s'en fiche c'est pas elle qui te paye.

Je suis dans un bar de Londres, pas loin de Trafalgar Square avec Lauren, ma coloc. Elle m'as obligée à sortir pour fêter la fin de mon premier jour de travail (et le fait que je n'ai pas encore été virée).

\- Lau', je vais pas tarder à rentrer je commence tôt demain.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, il faut que tu viennes 3h en avance pour repérer ton chemin ahah!

\- C'est pas drôle…

\- Mais ton tailleur n'était pas tâché de poudre de cheminette ?

\- Non ça va, un peu poussiéreux mais rien de trop alarmant.

\- Bon allez, balance sur ton patron et tes collègues, comment ils sont ?

\- Hmmm j'ai une collègue qui s'appelle Pansy et qui est super lèche bottes, il y a l'autre folle qui veut me dévisser la tête et un collègue qui s'appelle James mais il ne dit rien, il reste fourré dans ses papiers toute la journée.

\- Eh! Maintenant que j'y pense, il est beaugosse ton patron ?

\- Euh… Oui il est pas mal je pense.

\- Et la folle elle est jolie ?

\- Bof bof

\- Alors voilà ! Elle est jalouse parce qu'elle aime ton boss et que toi t'es jeune, jolie, intelligente et nouvelle !

\- Mais non, on est pas à l'école Lauren, on est au ministère !

\- C'est les pires…

\- Non, plus sérieusement, je dois vraiment y aller. Tu rentres aussi ou tu me rejoins plus tard ?

\- Hm non je ne sais pas si je rentre cette nuit, y a une fille plutôt mignonne au bar et puis…

\- Ok ok comme tu veux. Bonne nuit, et tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas !

\- Ça roule maman, bonne nuit aha.

Je sors du bar et marche jusqu'à l'arrêt de métro le plus proche. Je commence à descendre les marches et quand j'arrive à la moitié de l'escalier, on m'appelle.

\- Mlle Du Bois !

C'est mon patron. Oh non il va croire que je suis bourrée et que je ne suis pas professionnelle. J'ai seulement bu du coca je vous jure c'est pas moi, c'est ma colocataire qui m'as forcée à sortir…

\- Oh, bonsoir M. Malefoy

\- Vous comptez rentrer en métro ? Il est tard et ça m'as l'air assez risqué. Pourquoi vous ne transplanez pas ?

\- Mon appartement n'est seulement qu'à deux arrêts, et puis la technologie moldue ne me dérange pas, je la trouve plutôt pratique.

\- Vous arriveriez à destination plus rapidement en transplanant.

\- Oui sûrement, mais je n'ai pas mon permis.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas sur vous ? Oh ce n'est pas bien grave je pense que les autorités ont autre chose à faire à cette heure-ci que de surveiller ça.

\- Non, je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais passé.

\- Vous êtes réfractaire à la magie ?

\- Non, mais c'est une longue histoire.

\- Si vous voulez j'ai tout mon temps, venez je vais vous raccompagner, ce long tube ne m'inspire pas confiance.

\- Oh non, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi vraiment.

Il descend les quelques marches et arrive à côté de moi. Il a l'air vraiment jeune pour être ministre des finances. Je suis sure qu'il doit avoir environ 20 / 25 ans. Il est aussi très beau et très chic. Ses cheveux, sa peau, ses yeux, tout est clair et pur chez lui.

\- Vous prenez quelle ligne ?

\- Oh, euh la 5 direction Waterloo

Il s'arrête à la borne et paye son ticket.

\- Vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard.

C'est une remarque, pas une question.

\- Beauxbâtons j'imagine ?

\- Hm, au début oui.

Pitié non, il va s'engager sur l'école. Je déteste ça.

\- Vous avez changé d'établissement ?

\- J'ai fais des études à domicile à partir de la 3ème année.

\- Donc vous n'étiez même pas à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Non, et je ne le regrette pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a eu un mort.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais bon, la guerre est finie ce n'est plus la peine de s'embêter avec tout ça.

Je ne répond pas. Il m'as énervée. Et d'ailleurs, en quoi Poudlard est la meilleure des écoles ? Et parce que la guerre est finie il faut oublier toutes les personnes qui y ont péris ? Des familles ont été brisées, des vies gâchées, des gens traumatisés, mais non, c'est fini, ça fait déjà 5 ans quelle importance ?  
Je fixe les publicités sur les murs du métro.

\- Je descend au prochain.

\- D'accord.

Arrivée à mon arrêt, je sors du métro et prend la direction de la sortie.

\- Je ne connaissais pas ce côté de Londres.

\- C'est plutôt calme et pas trop loin du centre ville.

\- Je vois ça. Faites attention, il y a l'air d'avoir du traffic de drogue juste en bas de chez vous.

\- Oh non c'est Luke, il est gentil comme tout, il habite en bas.

\- Il a de la cocaïne sur lui.

\- Et alors, c'est pas mon problème ça, je ne suis pas concernée.

Il rit. Pas un rire débile ou un gloussement. Un rire chic. Mesuré.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes arrivées à bon port, je vais vous laisser profiter de la nuit. Bonne nuit Mlle Du Bois, n'arrivez pas en retard demain.

\- Excusez-moi… La prochaine fois je regarderai l'itinéraire avant.

\- Je plaisante.

\- Oh. Euh, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, à demain !

\- À demain Mlle Du Bois.

J'ouvre ma porte et monte les escaliers jusqu'au 2ème étage.

« Mlle Du Bois »

Ça sonne tellement bien avec un accent anglais.  
Effectivement il est très beau, mais je n'aime pas sa façon de penser. Et puis c'est mon patron, il a pas à me plaire, seulement à me payer.  
Je vais dans ma chambre, saute dans mon pyjama et me met au lit. Au final, j'ai quand même réussis à surmonter tout ça, j'ai enfin retrouvé une vie normale.

* * *

 _Hellooooo !_  
 _I'm back les cocos, comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? On a plus d'informations sur Noémie et apparement elle n'as pas eu la vie facile. Dîtes-moi en Review si ça vous a plus !_

 _XXX_

 _RogueMalefoy_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3:**

Il est midi, je descend à la « cantine » du ministère pour me prendre un sandwich et une boisson. Il faut avouer que ça a été une matinée plutôt éprouvante. J'ai du affronter la folle (elle s'appelle Daphnée). Honnêtement je pense que son but secret est de m'étriper vivante, je ne trouve pas d'autres explications. Vers 10h j'étais au téléphone avec le ministère de la magie français (comme quoi la technologie moldue est RÉELLEMENT pratique) et elle n'arrêtait pas de faire claquer ses talons dans le couloir. Mon coup de file a duré un certain temps et pendant les 10 dernières minutes de la communication, elle n'arrêtait pas de souffler et de lever les yeux aux ciel. Une fois le téléphone raccroché et le rendez-vous noté, je lança un regard interrogateur vers elle.

\- C'est pas la peine de vous vantez parce que vous maîtrisez le français, cracha-t-elle

 _\- Pardon_ ?

\- Vous fanfaronnez au téléphone pour prouver à tout l'étage que vous êtes totalement bilingue.

\- Techniquement je parle 4 langues, répondis-je froidement.

Elle se tu et claqua des talons avant de disparaître dans le couloir sombre.

Non mais sérieusement ? On est de retour à l'école ici c'est pas possible. Elle doit avoir à peu près le même âge que moi et agis comme une adolescente jalouse de 13 ans. D'ailleurs, je me suis renseignée sur elle. Elle s'appelle Daphnée Greengrass, a étudié à Poudlard presque en même temps que Lauren et a une réputation de vieille fille qui veut tout contrôler. Apparement elle aurait fait virer deux filles avant moi, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, donc pas une source fiable.

Je prend mon sandwich et mon smoothie revigorant à la citrouille. Ça ne fait que deux semaines que j'ai commencé à travailler ici, il est donc hors de question que je m'accorde une pause, il faut que je montre à quel point je suis sérieuse et motivée, même si je suis extrêmement fatiguée.

Je remonte dans mon open space et commence à trier les classeurs des archives. Mon patron rentre dans la pièce.

\- Vous ne faîtes pas de pause ?

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, et puis les archives ne vont pas se trier toute seule.

\- Vous avez mangé au moins ?

Je lui montre mon sandwich et ma bouteille sur le bureau tout en continuant de placer les classeurs dans l'armoire.

\- Attendez, vous allez faire ça manuellement ? demande-t-il

\- Euh oui, comment voulez vous ranger autrement ?

\- Par la magie. Vous n'avez pas votre baguette sur vous ?

\- Si, si, elle est rangée dans mon sac.

Je commence à avoir chaud. Pourquoi tout doit être contrôlé par la magie ici en Angleterre.

\- Sortez là.

Je m'exécute. J'ouvre mon sac et en sort ma baguette, je suis prise d'un certain dégoût et d'un frisson de peur en la voyant. Je déteste me servir d'elle. Il la prend dans ses mains et la contemple.

\- Elle m'as l'air intacte.

\- Effectivement.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas le sort pour trier ?

\- Si si, mais je trouve que c'est mieux de le faire manuellement, comme ça quand je chercherai un classeur, je saurai où est son emplacement.

\- Ou alors il suffit de lancer un simple _Accio._

\- Oui aussi.

Il me dévisage bizarrement et me rend ma baguette.

\- Bonne journée mlle Du Bois.

\- Merci, à vous aussi M. Malefoy.

Il sort.

\- Hey Noémie ! On te voit jamais à la cantine, tu veux pas faire une pause er descendre manger avec nous de temps en temps ? me demande James, mon collègue qui s'assoit au bureau en face du mien.

\- Oh c'est gentil, mais je préfère manger ici, comme ça je reste focalisée sur mon travail.

\- D'accord.

Et nous reprenons notre travail respectif, nos coup de fils et nos rendez-vous.

* * *

Je sors du ministère et rentre à l'appartement. Lauren va encore vouloir sortir ce soir mais je ne suis pas motivée, elle n'as qu'à sortir avec sa nouvelle petite amie.

Une fois arrivée, je vois Lauren à moitié endormie sur le canapé.

\- T'es déjà rentrée ? demandais-je

\- Ouaip. J'ai fais croire que mon fils était malade et que je devais le ramener à la maison d'urgence.

\- Ah bon t'as un fils maintenant toi.

\- Chut…

Je vais dans la cuisine et me fait un bol de céréales.

\- Arrête de voler le goûter de mon fils Noémie !

\- Mmmh

Elle s'assied en face de moi et fini la bouteille de lait au goulot.

\- Alors ta journée ? Daphnée était de bonne humeur ?

\- Pff, elle m'as reprochée de me vanter de parler français couramment.

\- Elle est vache celle-là, t'es une française pure souche en plus

\- Mmh

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

\- Que je parlais 4 langues couramment.

Lauren explose de rire.

\- BAAAM, bien fait, j'imagine que trop bien la tête de cette pétasse. Je la détestait beurk, toujours à faire ses manières, elle se croyait meilleure que tout le monde parce qu'elle venait d'une famille de Sang Pur et qu'elle sortait avec môôônsieur Drago Malefoy.

\- Hein ? Répète.

\- Elle sortait avec Malefoy

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Euhh? Oui je le connais? J'étais à Poudlard cocotte, c'était le King là-bas. Il s'est genre tapé toutes les filles de sa promo. Toutes les filles fantasmaient dessus parce qu'il était tellement beau tellement intelligent blablablabeurk. Lui non plus je ne l'aimais pas. C'est qu'un gosse de riche prétentieux et cruel qui abuse de son rang de naissance pour avoir tout ce qu'il veut. Mais toi, comment tu le connais ?

\- Euh… Bah c'est mon patron.

\- QUOI ?! C'EST DRAGO MALEFOY QUI TE PAYE ET QUI TE DONNE DES ORDRES?!

\- C'est la définition d'un patron oui.

\- ET TU NE ME L'AS MÊME PAS DIS !

\- Comment je pouvais devinez que tu le connais !

\- Tout Londres le connaît. C'était un mangemort, toute sa famille était au service de Voldemort depuis des décennies, mais à la fin de la Guerre il ne leur est rien arrivé parce que sa mère a « sauvé » Potter. Des lâches de pères en fils. En plus ils prônent la pureté du sang et humilient les nés-moldus.

\- Oh… Mais pourtant il a l'air plutôt correct.

\- Il veut se racheter une image et une réputation. Est-ce qu'il t'as déjà touché ?

\- HEIN ?

\- C'est Malefoy, il saute sur tout ce qu'il bouge. Méfies-toi, ne reste jamais seule trop longtemps avec lui.

\- Euh d'accord je ferais attention.

La sonnerie retentie.

\- Ah, c'est Morgan, ma copine, on sort ce soir ça te dérange pas de rester seule ?

\- Oh non, amusez-vous bien!

\- Tu parles comme ma mère No'

\- Donc ta mère devait très bien parler.

\- Exact. Bon j'y vais bisous, ne m'attend pas je risque de rentrer tard, voir pas rentrer.

\- Ça marche.

Je me met sur le canapé et allume mon ordinateur. Je cherche "Drago Malefoy" et tombe sur un article appelé "La fin de l'heure de gloire pour les Malefoy". Je clique sur la page et une photo de Drago apparaît sur mon écran, la marque des ténèbres sur son bras.

* * *

 _Holà amigos !  
_ _Alors ce troisième chapitre ? Avez-vous aimé ? Dîtes moi vos avis en Review !_

 _XXX_

 _RogueMalefoy_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4:**

L'article se charge. Ma connexion wifi est vraiment pourrie c'est infernal, pour patienter je vais dans la cuisine et me fait un chocolat chaud. Je retourne sur le canapé et lis l'article. En dessous de la photo de Drago, il y a écrit :

 _La famille Malefoy est l'une des dernières familles « pures » et les plus riches d'Angleterre dont le premier membre fût Armand Malefoy. Cette famille est liée à la famille Black, Lestrange et Tonks. C'est également une des seules familles où tout les membres se sont alliés avec Voldemort -Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer le Nom- depuis le début de son existence. Par un quelconque miracle, tout les membres furent innocentés. Pendant la première guerre, le père, Lucius Malefoy avait plaidé son innocence et affirmer que lui et sa femme étaient sous l'emprise d'un sortilège et qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de leurs actes. Cependant, Lucius Malefoy a été emprisonné pendant 3 mois à Azkaban pendant la renaissance de Voldemort car le Ministère de la Magie avait trouvé des objets contenant de la magie noire. Il s'est échappé et a continué de servir Lord Voldemort. Pendant la Seconde Guerre, lui et sa femme se sont clairement affichés au côté du Mage Noir, on apprit plus tard que leur fils, Drago, avait lui aussi reçu la Marque des Ténèbres âgé de seulement 16 ans. Mais, pendant la Guerre, ce dernier a fait une tentative de rébellion qui a échouée et est retourné aux côtés de sa famille. Sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, a menti au Sorcier des Ténèbres sur le sujet d'Harry Potter, elle a effectivement maintenu que le garçon était mort alors qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Ce laps de temps a permis à Potter de faire diversion et donc au final, de remporter la Guerre en tuant Voldemort. C'est pour cette raison que la famille Malefoy a été graciée, encore une fois. Actuellement, les parents Malefoy sont dans leur manoir et sont à la retraite alors que leur fils a réussi à se reconstruire une réputation et est l'actuel ministre des finances magiques._

C'est vraiment horrible. Ces personnes ont servis le sorcier le plus maléfique de tout les temps et n'ont pas été punis ? Ils sont sûrement responsable de la mort de beaucoup de gens. Ils ont du déchirer, briser des familles. Des vies. Sans aucun scrupules et en le revendiquant publiquement. J'ai envie de vomir en pensant qu'ils ne doivent pas être les seuls Mangemorts à se balader dans la nature. En plus il me paye. Il sait où j'habite. C'est vraiment très mauvais signe. _Les gens changent Noémie. Regarde, aurais-tu imaginé ta vie actuelle il y a quelques années ? Et puis regarde, il est précisé qu'il a essayé de se rebeller. Il est gentil avec toi au bureau._ Je retourne sur le moteur de recherche et essaye de trouver des informations plus personnelles sur Drago. Je dois me convaincre qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Un autre article apparaît : « Pourquoi faut il détester les Malefoy ? »

 _" Vous devez sûrement connaître la Famille Malefoy. Elle a déjà très mauvaise réputation, mais ces informations peu connues vont vous faire frémir. Bienvenue dans le TOP 5 de pourquoi faut-il détester la famille Malefoy :_

 _1. **Ils sont racistes :** jusqu'en 1700, la famille possédait des esclaves noirs. Afin de faire bonne figure au début du XVIIIème siècle, elle présenta la famille Zabini, la seule famille de sang pur noirs de peau en Angleterre, à la noblesse anglaise et depuis les deux familles sont réunies dans les banquets mondains._

 _2. **Ils se sentent supérieurs aux autres à cause de leur rang :** les Malefoys font partis de la noblesse anglaise, c'est bien connu, mais ont le privilège du sang en plus. À certaines reprises, la famille a refusé d'assister à des événements présentés par des nés moldus ou des gens proche des moldus._

 _3. **Ils sont homophobes :** Lucius Malefoy aurait eu un frère plus âgé que lui mais il est décédé alors qu'il avait 15 ans. Contrairement à Lucius, le frère appelé Marcus n'a jamais étudié à Poudlard, certains affirment qu'il a eu des profs particulier à domicile. Mais pourquoi cacher le fils aîné d'une famille aussi vieux jeu ? Et bien Marcus était homosexuel et ses parents voulaient masquer cette information au public. Ils avaient déclarés publiquement que Marcus était atteint d'une maladie rare qui l'affaiblissait de jour en jour et ne pouvait pas sortir. Marcus est décédé l'année de ses 15 ans en commettant une tentative de suicide. Il serait enterré dans le jardin familial._

 _4. **Ils sont barbares :** beaucoup de personnes se sont fait harcelées moralement ou physiquement par les Malefoy. En effet, pour montrer leur supériorité aux autres à l'école, ils frappaient les autres élèves qui étaient nés moldus. _

_5. **Ils sont lâches :** Ils ont toujours su se sortir des situations douteuse en fuyant._

 _Malgré toutes ces raisons, la famille Malefoy reste encore à l'heure actuelle la famille la plus riche et noble de l'Angleterre. "_

Je ferme mon ordinateur. C'est beaucoup trop. Je ne pourrais même pas me lever demain pour aller travailler, je ne pourrais pas le regarder dans les yeux, l'écouter. C'est hors de question. J'appelle Lauren, mais je tombe sur sa messagerie.

J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un à qui raconter mes peurs. Quelqu'un à qui parler de mon passé.

Mais je suis seule, comme toujours, donc je vais devoir me débrouiller encore une fois. Je ne peux pas démissionner, ce job paye vraiment bien, et au fond il me plait. Mais est-ce que je vais assumer d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'aussi répugnant tout les jours ? Je refuse de me replier sur moi même encore une fois, je vais affronter cette situation, et tout faire pour arranger les choses.

N'empêche que je commence à avoir peur, et c'est mauvais signe.

* * *

Bouh l'histoire est de plus en plus sombre dîtes moi ?  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! À la semaine prochaine !

XXX  
RogueMalefoy


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le lendemain je pars travailler, la boule au ventre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait de lire ces articles m'as rendu mal. Je me sens comme avant, vide, et en même temps apeurée. Je savais que j'allais rechuter à un moment, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi connaître les actes de mon patron m'affecte autant alors que je ne le connaissais pas il y a quelques semaines ?

Une fois arrivée au bureau, je fais tout mon possible pour croiser le moins de personnes possible, je m'assois et commence à prendre les coups de fils. La matinée passe plutôt vite mais à midi, James m'apporte un sandwich et se place en face de moi.

\- J'espère que tu aimes le thon !

\- Oh, oui merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part

Je suis gênée, je déteste les petites attentions, ça me met tellement mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais manger avec nous ?

\- Je n'aime pas trop, je préfère rester concentrée sur mon travail

\- Mais c'est bien de se vider la tête de temps en temps, tu sais on parle pas de boulot quand on est à table

\- Mais je n'ai aucun sujet de discussion

\- C'est faux, tout le monde en a. C'est quoi tes passions ?

\- Je n'en n'ai pas

\- Aucune ? Pas de sport ?

\- Non

\- de l'art peut être ?

\- Non

\- Même pas la musique ?

\- Désolée.

Il se tait pendant un moment et croque dans son sandwich. J'en profite pour déballer le miens.

\- Noémie tu m'intrigues.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a quelque chose d'ancré en toi et j'arrive pas à découvrir ce que c'est

\- Crois moi, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant

\- Je suis sur que c'est faux.

La porte s'ouvre et Drago entre dans la pièce.

\- Vous savez qu'on a une cantine en bas, constate-t-il

\- Borf, c'est mieux de manger avec une charmante demoiselle, enchaîne James

Drago me lance un regard interrogateur, je détourne les yeux.

\- Du moment que vous n'importunez pas mlle Du Bois et que vous ne faîtes pas de miettes sur mes dossiers, c'est acceptable.

James rigole.

Mais pourquoi ? Rien n'est drôle dans cette situation ?

\- Oh m Malefoy, vous avez un nouveau rendez-vous avec M. Christians la semaine prochaine mais ce sera uniquement par cheminée car il est incapable de se déplacer, annonçais-je

\- C'est noté. Mlle Du Bois, vous passerez dans mon bureau à 17h. Bonne après-midi.

Oh non. Non non non non non.

\- Ah t'as un date avec le boss, plaisante James

Je lui lance un regard choqué et il retourne travailler à sa place.

L'après-midi passe lentement, je suis obsédée par l'heure. J'ai peur. C'est sûrement rien, mais après ma lecture d'hier, je le redoute. 17h arrive enfin. Je me lève, range mes affaires et prend la direction de son bureau. J'arrive devant sa porte et tremble. Je toque, il vient ouvrir à la seconde près. C'est comme s'il m'attendait derrière la porte.

\- Mlle Du Bois ! entrez !

Je pénètre dans son bureau, rien n'a changé, c'est toujours aussi beau, aussi immaculé, aussi chic. Et finalement, son bureau reflète bien l'image qu'il veut montrer de lui.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je voulais tout d'abord savoir si James ne vous harcelait pas

\- Oh non, non, il est très gentil.

Je me met à rougir. Noémie non. Arrête, c'est ridicule. Mais en plus qu'est ce que ça lui apporte de savoir ça. Peut être qu'il m'espionne vraiment après tout.

\- Bien. Ensuite, je veux que vous sachiez que s'il y a un quelconque problème avec vos collègues vous devez me le dire immédiatement. Je ne tolérerais aucune méchanceté en votre égard.

\- Oh, oui d'accord, je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Mlle Du Bois, j'ai reçu votre dossier médical hier

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne me l'avais pas envoyé alors j'ai décidé d'aller le chercher moi-même. C'est important de connaître les capacités de ses salariés.

\- Mais, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'avez aucun accès à ce domaine !

\- Je suis votre patron, et votre contrat stipule que je pouvais connaître votre état de santé.

\- Bon. Et, que voulez-vous me dire sur mon dossier ?

\- Vous êtes atteinte d'une sévère dépression, et vous avez un lourd traitement prescrit. Suivez-vous encore ce traitement ?

\- Non.

\- Il y est écrit que vous devez suivre une thérapie. Est-ce le cas ?

\- Non.

\- Si j'ai bien lu, vous avez déjà commis quelques tentatives de suicide et vos médecins vous qualifies de « psychologiquement instable ». Vous avez fait une première dépression à 14 ans et ensuite après la Guerre.

\- Vous attendez que je confirme ces faits ?

\- Non, car je suis sur de leur véracité.

\- Donc vous me virez.

\- Non mlle Du Bois, je vais vous aidez.

\- Pardon ?

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, j'ai un frisson.

\- Venez chez moi ce soir, vous me parlerez de votre dossier.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en parler maintenant ?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous dans 10 minutes. Voici mon adresse, 20h chez moi, et ne ramenez rien ce n'est pas la peine.

Je prend le papier qu'il me tend et sort.

Il a mon dossier.

Il a mon adresse.

Il veut que je vienne chez lui.

J'appelle Lauren: « Lau écoute j'ai pas le temps faut faire vite, Malefoy m'invite chez lui ce soir je fais quoi ?

\- Hein ? Bah vas-y ! Et brûle sa maison de ma part.

\- S'il te plaît c'est sérieux

\- Il t'as dis pourquoi il t'invitais ?

\- Oui pour… parler du travail

\- Écoute Noémie, vas-y, et si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles illico, j'ai rien de prévu ce soir j'aurais mon téléphone à côté.

\- D'accord… Salut »

Je passe à l'appartement, enfile une robe et relève mes cheveux, je regarde son adresse mais elle ne figure pas sur Google Maps, je vais être obligée de prendre la poudre de cheminette.

Il est 19h55, je me place dans la cheminée est dit : « Manoir Malefoy ».


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

\- Bonsoir Mlle Du Bois

\- Bonsoir.

Je le suis et entre dans un salon uniquement composé de marbre. Un elf de maison vient et me prend ma veste. Je ne me sens pas dans mon élément, tout ici est trop luxueux, trop parfait. Je suis sûre que tout est installé à la précision, au millimètre près.

\- J'ai peut être du vous paraitre un peu brusque tout à l'heure, je m'en excuse mais j'avais un rendez-vous assez important

\- Oh, non ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je peux vous appeler Noémie ? Ça facilitera les choses.

\- Oui, peu importe

\- Tu m'as l'air contrariée, je peux savoir pourquoi je mérite un ton aussi froid ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas vous, j'ai eu une journée compliquée

\- La discussion de cette après-midi a fait ressurgir pas mal de mauvais souvenirs j'imagine.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous connaissez mon passé?

\- On va d'abord manger.

Je n'aurai jamais du venir, il commande tout, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Je m'assois à table en face de Drago, les plats arrivent servis dans un service encore plus cher que deux mois de loyer. La nourriture est bonne, ça doit faire au moins 1 an que je n'ai pas mangé un vrai repas cuisiné, la plupart de temps je mange sandwich ou surgelé, et je vais rarement au restaurant.

\- Du vin ? me demande Drago

\- Non, je ne bois pas

Il se sert un verre et bois.

\- Écoute Noémie, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale ou quoi que ce soit, je veux juste que tu te confies à moi sur ce qui s'est passé, je sais que tu ne te confies jamais à personne, et c'est mauvais.

\- Comment ça sur ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Pendant la Guerre.

\- J'ai perdu mes parents et mon fiancé et j'ai fais une dépression c'est tout.

\- C'est pas l'histoire entière ça. Tu as eu plusieurs dépressions avant ça.

\- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

\- Parce que je veux prendre soin de toi

\- C'est faux, vous avez une idée précise, vous voulez me manipuler.

Il rigole.

\- Tu as été voir les rumeurs à mon sujet c'est ça ?

\- Oui, et je vous avoue que ça m'as profondément choqué

\- Je comprends, mais ne me blâmes pas pour la mort de tes proches. D'accord j'étais dans le camp opposé, mais je n'ai tué personne

\- Si vous le dîtes.

Il se lève et se place derrière moi.

\- Noémie regarde moi

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il est là, dans la lumière, il est beau. Mais je ne dois pas lui faire confiance, je ne le connais pas, il a un pouvoir sur moi.

\- Je veux simplement t'aider.

Ma gorge se noue, et je sens les larmes monter.

Il me prend le bras et me lève. Je me laisse guider, je n'ai même plus envie ou la force de lutter. Il m'installe sur le canapé et s'assied à côté de moi.

\- Tu peux te confier à moi Noémie.

Je pose ma tête sur un coussin je me met à pleurer. Tant pis, je n'aurai qu'à démissionner. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux et attend que je me calme. Je perd la notion du temps, je suis enfin calmée.

\- Désolée, je vais rentrer. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mr Malefoy.

\- C'est hors de question tu n'es pas en état de rentrer seule. Reste dormir ici, demain c'est samedi on ne travaille pas, tu dois te reposer.

\- Non je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer.

\- Ta colocataire est sortie, rien ne t'attend chez toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule.

Il me regarde, mais il y a une lueur dans ses yeux. C'est intense.

\- J'ai plusieurs chambres de libre et un pyjama de secours.

Je ne réagis même plus, je me laisse aller. Il me montre une chambre à l'étage qui doit faire deux fois la taille de mon salon. Il sort un pull et un jogging du placard et les pose sur le lit.

\- Je reviens dans 20 minutes le temps que tu te changes ok ?

Je ne répond pas, il sort de la pièce et je m'habille. Je me lève et explore la chambre, tout est absolument vide, rien dans la table de chevet, rien dans les tiroirs. Sauf un seul livre, je l'ouvre et tombe sur une photo perdue entre les pages, c'est une photo de famille avec deux petits garçons blonds, un chien, et les deux parents. Je reconnais Drago et ses parents avec son frère décédé. La vue de cette photo de famille me donne des frissons, je m'empresse de la remettre dans le livre et de le mettre à sa place initiale.

Drago toque à la porte en me demandant s'il peut rentrer et je me lève pour lui ouvrir.

Une fois rentré, je me repose sur le lit.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, mieux.

\- Si jamais il y a quoique ce soit cette nuit tu peux m'appeler à tout moment.

\- Oui

\- Je vais te laisser alors, repose toi bien Noémie

\- Drago

Il se retourne surpris que je l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Reste avec moi.


End file.
